This invention relates to a transceiver apparatus and to transceive broadcasting. More particularly, the invention relates to a transceiver apparatus and transceive broadcasting for transmitting a transmit signal sequence using a number of subcarriers.
Multicarrier modulation schemes have become the focus of attention as next-generation mobile communication schemes. Using multicarrier modulation not only makes it possible to implement wideband, high-speed data transmission but also enables the effects of frequency-selective fading to be mitigated by narrowing the band of each subcarrier. Further, using OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) not only makes it possible to raise the efficiency of frequency utilization but also enables the effects of inter-symbol interference to be eliminated by providing a guard interval for every OFDM symbol.
In recent years, there has been extensive research in multicarrier CDMA schemes (MD-CDMA) and application thereof to next-generation wideband mobile communications is being studied. With MC-CDMA, partitioning into a plurality of subcarriers is achieved by serial-to-parallel conversion of transmit data and spreading of orthogonal codes in the frequency domain.
An orthogonal frequency/code division multiple access (OFDM/CDMA) scheme, which is a combination of OFDM and MC-CDMA, also is being studied. This is a scheme in which a signal, which has been divided into subcarriers by MC-CDMA, is subjected to orthogonal frequency multiplexing to raise the efficiency of frequency utilization.